


senior moment

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, M/M, really bad writing bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: mingyu forgets
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	senior moment

**Author's Note:**

> im telling u this will be so cringe-y your ears will bleed
> 
> also... not beta-ed. also.... really REALLY bad writing i did this just to squeeze the brain and come up with SOmething
> 
> last ALSO prompt from somewhere tumblr u kno

“Hey, Josh,” Mingyu calls out his name through a mouthful of the burger he just took a big bite of.

Saturday weather’s nice. Two gay friends are hanging out since it’s a day off dreadful high school—dreadful for Joshua at least. Mingyu’s just too… Mingyu. Good-looking, good at school, knows every teacher’s phone numbers, probably. Joshua’s more of an I’m-doing-well-but-not-enough-to-be-popular kind of student. But it was never a wonder to him why they’re friends. Mingyu sees in the cool he knows is in him somehow.

“Hm?”

Joshua doesn’t look up, eyes glued on the Running Man episode playing on his phone. It’s not that he hates socializing. It’s just that this one episode is just too hilarious and the café they’re in has a really good Wi-Fi connection.

“Look at me.”

Joshua pauses the video to look at him.

Mingyu has his cola straw up his nose, giggling even with the lack of reaction to his gag. Of course.

“You look stupid.”

“Like you once said, I am _dummy_ _thicc_.”

Joshua scoffs, looking too defensive, “I just said you’re a dummy.”

“Whatever,” the big man beams anyway. “I have a question.”

“I would love to end this conversation already.” Joshua resumes the video only to stop it again when Mingyu reaches out from across the table to tug at his sleeve.

“I _have_ a question.”

“ _What’s_ the question?”

“What are you wearing to prom?”

“Huh?”

Mingyu just looks straight at him as he awaits his answer. Joshua rolled his eyes and just… resumed the video again.

What’s he doing—asking him that? Of course, Mingyu knew he’s not coming to prom. He didn’t come last year; he won’t come this year. It’s frankly a waste of time.

Getting a tux, doing this and that, asking a girl to go with him… what if he wants to wear a dress? Or a glitter romper? Or—heck—a tutu? What if he doesn’t want to ask a girl who won’t have fun with him anyway? Kids in their high school might not get it, and it just takes so much energy to explain.

He’d rather be at home, eating fruit pie and watching Criminal Minds.

“Hey!” Mingyu grabs the phone off his hands. “Answer my question, Hong Jisoo.”

“I’m your hyung.”

“Answer the question, Hong Jisoo-hyung.”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“So we can match!”

“Ugh.” Joshua rolls his eyes. “I’m wearing an off-shoulder, puffy-sleeved blue dress. Happy now?”

He just rapidly and randomly described that dress he loved and pinned on his Pinterest board. It’s not like he’ll actually buy that dress for prom. He has no date—who the heck then would compliment such beautiful clothing?

“Ooh, goodie!” Mingyu returns his phone to him, and when he looks down, he sees that it’s locked. Great. “I bought both the red and blue fancy tux because I wasn’t sure what would match you more. I also have a green dress, but I’m feeling the masculine look for that night. I’m glad we don’t have to think about matching anymore.”

“Wait—“ Joshua starts, but his brain suddenly needed time to breathe.

Mingyu hums, “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you asking me what I’m gonna be wearing? You know I didn’t go to prom last year.”

Mingyu raises an eyebrow. “Because we’re going together this time?”

Joshua raises one, too, in response. “No, we’re not?”

The moment those words left Joshua’s mouth, Mingyu’s face blanches, his eyes growing bigger until they resemble saucers, and the plastic fast food fork jumps from his plate onto the floor when his right balled fist hits the table.

“Wh-What’s wrong?” Joshua asks, uncertain of how to take the boy’s reaction.

Mingyu looks at him with much embarrassment in his eyes. His ears, face, and neck are a deep shade of red. His hands slowly creep up to his own face, and Joshua almost feels bad at how red he looks.

“Mingyu, you’re freaking me out!” Joshua reaches from across the table to whack him on the shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“I think I forgot to ask you to go to prom with me.”

Joshua stills.

_What the heck?_

“Huh?”

Mingyu throws his hands up in the air, looking like he’s exhausted from… life in general.

“I swear I had this thing planned where I’m going to ask you to prom in class! I even thought of asking Seungkwan to set up a banner that says **WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?** with our pictures EVERYWHERE. I was going to ask Chan to sing _Can I Have This Dance_ by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron since he really likes that song. I could’ve also asked Cheol-hyung to take care of the balloons—”

“Then how did it… not happen?”

Joshua kind of gets it now. It’s too Mingyu of a plan.

“I don’t know,” Mingyu slowly says as his face blanks. “I must’ve imagined it too much and convinced myself it happened even when it didn’t and just assumed we’re going together.”

“Oh,” Joshua feels his face warm at that. “Oh… okay then. It's good it didn't really happen. I'd disintegrate on the spot.”

“So…” Mingyu scratches at the back of his head, face still tomato-like. “Would you still want to go? Even with the failed _promposal_?”

“I mean…” Joshua fiddles with his fingers. “Y-Yeah. I guess? I don’t need the heterosexual _promposal_ you thought of, anyway.”

He looks down and through a mumble he says, "I'd go with you even if you just sent me a text, dummy."

Mingyu probably catches that because he flashes him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

It seems like Joshua is going to prom after all.

* * *

The next day, Joshua enters his Math class and is bombarded by confetti. Joshua wonders how he made the teacher go along with this high school drama. All chairs and desks are pushed in a corner, and Mingyu stands in the middle of the room with a stem of red rose in his hand and with three balloons suspended in the air around him. Chan’s voice reaches Joshua’s ears as the instrumental track of _Can I Have This Dance_ plays in the background. A big banner that says **WILL YOU GO TO ~~PRON~~ PROM WITH ME?** is just behind Mingyu. He thinks Jeonghan might have gotten carried away with that much confetti because he feels like he some of it is in his mouth—and who the heck chose that ugly picture of himself to display on the banner!?

It’s so cringeworthy, so tacky, and so… Mingyu. He wonders what prom movie he watched that gave him this idea. 

“Why am I still going through this painful _promposal_?”

“Because we’re gay and we deserve cliché,” Mingyu snickers. “That rhymed!”

Joshua shakes his head and accepts the flower anyway.

Maybe it doesn’t matter if Mingyu is doing this unironically or not. He's going to prom with him and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> if u survived that... thanks . now go be safe from COVID-19 i l y
> 
> Yell at me here:  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shuanime%E2%80%9D%20rel=)
> 
> also im trying to save up and quarantine isn't making that too easy for me soooo my [fanfic com mis sions](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co) are open if you’re interested! comeesh me ♡ 
> 
> you can also buy me a cup of [[coffee](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi%E2%80%9D%20rel=)] as support (only if it’s coming from the goodness of your heart hehe please don’t feel pressured!) 
> 
> kudos with love please AND your feedback and feelings, i wanna read them all on the comments! thank you for reading hehehe


End file.
